


【饼四饼】一条领带引发的血案

by miyukiyao



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyukiyao/pseuds/miyukiyao
Summary: 窒息PLAY瞩目本文中涉及的描写请勿轻易尝试感谢黄鱼老师对本文做出的技术性指导
Kudos: 14





	【饼四饼】一条领带引发的血案

烧饼到家的时候，曹鹤阳似乎已经睡下了。  
门廊的灯开着，橘色的小灯照亮了整个玄关，让人觉得从身到心都暖暖的，瞬间就能脱去满身的寒气。  
烧饼放下东西，换好拖鞋，抬手看了眼时间，快十一点了。平时这个时间，自家爱人可能还在打游戏或者追剧。不过明天他们在外地有演出，得赶早机。遇到这种情况，曹鹤阳一般会早早就洗漱完毕然后上床，争取让自己早点入睡。  
烧饼轻手轻脚地推开卧房的门，见曹鹤阳果然已经把自己裹在被子里躺在床上了。烧饼于是又轻轻地退了出来，迅速地去洗了个澡，然后重新小心翼翼地进了卧室，上了床。  
掀开被子的时候，烧饼就觉得哪里不对劲，等他整个躺进被子里准备把自家爱人搂进怀里的时候，他赫然发现，曹鹤阳居然浑身上下都光溜溜的，什么都没穿。  
烧饼顿时就觉得自己的血涌到了头上，哪怕刚刚才经历过一场phone sex,可隔着电话，和抱着真人，那怎么能一样？  
可是……  
曹鹤阳一贯睡眠质量不好，要是他好不容易睡着了，为了这个事儿再去弄醒他，烧饼总是不忍心。  
烧饼还在天人交战的时候，曹鹤阳已经翻了个身，主动靠进烧饼怀里，说：“回来啦！”声音低低的，但听在烧饼耳朵里却仿佛仙音。  
“弄醒你了？”烧饼问。  
“装什么装？”曹鹤阳不满地咕哝，自己赤条条躺在被子里，不就是为了等他吗？怎么可能睡着了？这混蛋声音里的惊喜压都压不住，还假模假式地问个屁。  
果然，烧饼“嘿嘿”地笑了，然后把曹鹤阳抱得更紧一点，手也开始不老实地沿着曹鹤阳的背脊一点点朝下抚摸，说：“我进门的时候真的以为你睡了嘛！”  
“我原本是想睡来着，”曹鹤阳说，“可是某些人的照片，勾得我睡不着了。”  
烧饼亲了亲曹鹤阳的额头，说：“这么说起来，我的色诱还是有效果的咯！”这个时候他的手已经不老实地贴上了曹鹤阳的屁股，一边揉捏一边问：“曹老师，今天晚上需要什么服务啊？”  
曹鹤阳轻哼了一声，努力让自己不要那么快陷到情欲里，然后把手伸进烧饼的裤衩里，轻轻捏了一下已经翘的东西，说：“烧老师，今天晚上是我的服务时间。”顿了顿，他接着说了一句看似无关紧要的话：“我把你理好的箱子开了。”说完，凑上去亲亲在烧饼唇上啄了一下。  
烧饼只花一秒钟就明白过来曹鹤阳的意思，却仍然有些不敢相信，问：“行……行吗？”  
曹鹤阳一使劲整个人翻到烧饼身上，半跪在他腰上，伸手从烧饼枕头底下拿了一条领带出来，说：“你送这个给我，不就是这么想的吗?”说完把领带缓缓绕到烧饼脖子上。

发现烧饼有一些比较特别的性癖，是他们两个捅破窗户纸搬到一起住大概3个月之后。  
当时他们两个好得蜜里调油一样，恨不得每天晚上都狠狠做一场。然而突然有一天，在亲亲摸摸抱抱了许久之后，烧饼居然依然只是半勃，完全没有任何蓄势待发的趋势。那一天烧饼口手并用帮曹鹤阳解决了问题。事后曹鹤阳在烧饼怀里，问：“大饼，你是不是最近太累了？”  
烧饼又是恼怒又是害羞，什么都没说，只是又用手和口证明了一下，哪怕不用那根东西，对付你曹小四还是绰绰有余的。  
曹鹤阳沉沉睡去的时候，以为这只是一次偶发事件，然而接下来烧饼却频繁地出现这种情况，烧饼总是更倾向让曹鹤阳进入自己，而每次曹鹤阳高潮之后，烧饼却依然还是半软不硬。最初曹鹤阳以为是自己的技术问题，或者不够体贴没有照顾到烧饼的感受，直到他在烧饼包里发现了蓝色的小药丸。  
看着被曹鹤阳丢在自己面前的药，烧饼低垂着头，不知道要怎么解释。  
曹鹤阳脸上怒气勃发，似乎是受了非常大的刺激和侮辱。  
“烧云饼，你现在能了啊？都敢背着我偷偷买药了是不是？”曹鹤阳问。  
“其实……我……”烧饼想解释，又觉得连自己都无法正视的心病，如果真的说出来，也许就会失去曹鹤阳。他很怕看到曹鹤阳眼睛里嫌恶的眼神，如果阿四用那种眼神看自己的话，自己一定会崩溃的吧！  
“说说吧？到底怎么回事儿？”曹鹤阳见烧饼脸色难看，搬了椅子坐到他身边，说：“大饼，无论是什么事儿，我们两个之间都不用互相瞒着。”说完，他拉起烧饼的手，说：“大饼，我们以后在一起的日子长着，要走一辈子的。你要记得，遇到任何事儿都不要自己扛着，你要相信，遇到任何事儿，只要我们两个一起，总能解决的，知道了吗？”  
曹鹤阳的话语太过温柔，他的手太过温暖，熨帖地烧饼整个人都暖了起来，他抬头看着曹鹤阳的眼睛，深吸一口气，说：“不……不够刺激。”  
“不够刺激？”曹鹤阳重复了一遍，咀嚼了一下这四个字的意思，问：“那你……想要怎么样？嗯……是说车震？或者喜欢公共场合？这样的话后台更衣室可以吗？电影院后排？还是……”  
烧饼猛地抬起来，他花了整整五分钟才反应过来曹鹤阳刚刚报出来的一串地点的名字是打算在那里跟他……这个念头只是在脑子里闪过，他就能感觉自己有反应了。  
曹鹤阳太了解他了，见他神色，把目光移到他的裤裆看一眼，伸手摸了一把，了然地说：“果然是这个意思啊！”  
“对……对不起！”烧饼脸都红了，根本不敢再看曹鹤阳。  
“你确实应该道歉。”曹鹤阳说。  
烧饼把头低得更低了，心想自己果然是不对的。  
曹鹤阳叹口气，揉揉他的头，说：“既然有这样的想法，为什么不告诉我呢？”  
“什么？”烧饼问。  
曹鹤阳微笑，仿佛在讨论今天的晚饭，说：“我们两个决定要在一起了，很认真的那种对不对？”  
烧饼点头。  
“这是我们今后生活中很重要的一部分，既然如此，当然应该好好讨论啊！”曹鹤阳说：“我们两个买洗衣机都要一起去看呢！这种事情你为什么不告诉我，想着自己一个人做决定呢？”  
“可是……这不是买洗衣机啊！”烧饼说：“这……阿四，你真的不觉得我……我……”  
曹鹤阳知道他要说什么，用手捂住他的嘴说：“我不吃虾皮，你觉得我不对吗？”  
烧饼摇摇头，拿下曹鹤阳的手，重新握住，说：“不喜欢吃虾皮，这有什么对错？”  
“所以啊！那这个事儿，又有什么对错？”曹鹤阳说。  
“可是……”烧饼还是觉得哪里怪怪的。  
“孔夫子说，食色性也！”曹鹤阳解释，见烧饼似乎还是有些转不过弯来，他说：“行啦！你听我的，这个事儿没有对错，我们不碍着其他人，自己关起门来，想怎么样都是我们的事儿。管天管地，还能管我们睡觉放屁？”  
“真的……可以吗？”烧饼问。  
曹鹤阳把了烧饼一把，然后拉着他去了书房。他坐在书桌上，拉下烧饼印上一个吻，说：“可不可以的，你试试不就知道了？”  
从那之后，烧饼仿佛是打开了新世界的大门，和曹鹤阳一起努力探索彼此的身体，努力满足彼此的各种幻想。他们试了各种各样的花样，探讨各种各样的可能性，一起慢慢构建起独属于他们自己的世界。

如今的烧饼自然已经知道，自己能够遇到曹鹤阳是件多么难得的事儿。不是所有睡在一张床上的人，都能如他们这样，全心全意交付彼此，可以将自己内心深处最为羞耻的秘密都摊在对方面前。  
如今的烧饼也已经明白，某种意义上，所谓的癖好也不过是寻求自我治愈的一种方法而已。当有一个人可以给予你所有的安全感满足感和爱，那么这些外化的东西也不过是一种形式而已。  
因为这样，这些年曹鹤阳和烧饼虽然有时候也还会玩些花样，但到底也没有年轻时候那么花了。所以当曹鹤阳摸出那条领带的时候，烧饼才会那么惊喜。  
这条领带是他去年送给曹鹤阳的礼物，送这条领带的时候，他就有偷偷想过，希望有一天曹鹤阳能把这条领带绕在自己脖子上。只是想想那个画面，他就会觉得很兴奋。  
领带送了大半年，曹鹤阳一直没有这个表示，烧饼虽然略略有些失望，不过倒也不意外。这种玩法曹鹤阳需要随时注意他的情况，对于被自己纵得越来越懒的曹鹤阳来说，现在大概真的不太愿意干这个事儿了，毕竟他们多得是办法满足彼此。  
“阿四！”感受着丝质领带贴着自己皮肤的一点点轻微凉意，烧饼看着跨坐在自己身上的爱人，问：“你会不会太累？”  
曹鹤阳俯身下去亲了他一下，然后说：“管好你自己吧！”说完把手探到身后，伸手抚上已经半勃的烧饼的身前，说：“你是真的喜欢这个啊！”说完轻轻上下撸动起来。他背着手这个动作做得不是太顺，好几次不知道有意还是无意，手指刮过敏感部位，却总是没有让烧饼得到满足。  
烧饼由着曹鹤阳动作，伸手轻轻握住曹鹤阳的那一根，学着他的样子撸动，见曹鹤阳身子轻轻颤了一下，又伸出另外一只手去揉搓他的臀部。感受着爱人光滑的皮肉在指尖流过，听他无意识里断断续续哼出口的几句呻吟，烧饼的内心满足得不行。  
见曹鹤阳闭着眼睛一副享受的样子，烧饼想了想，突然轻轻推了曹鹤阳一下。  
曹鹤阳猝不及防，被烧饼推倒在床上，他刚想骂人，就见烧饼翻身下床，然后转到他这一边，弯腰把他整个抱起来。  
曹鹤阳搂着烧饼脖子，问：“你这又发得什么疯？”  
“你这么跪着，腰和膝盖要痛的。”烧饼说完把曹鹤阳抱到客厅，找了张椅子坐下，把曹鹤阳放到自己腿上，让他对着自己跨坐好，说：“这样，我可以好好亲你。”说完托着曹鹤阳的后脑，深深吻上爱人。  
烧饼的吻很火热，如同他给人的印象一样，风风火火的，却又有着独属于他的温柔。  
他轻轻叩开曹鹤阳的唇齿，用舌尖仔仔细细地在曹鹤阳口中扫过，不漏过一点儿地方。另一只手轻轻沿着曹鹤阳的侧脸一路慢慢滑下，来到曹鹤阳的胸前，揉捏他左边的肉粒，果然引得曹鹤阳一阵轻颤。  
烧饼对曹鹤阳的身体太过熟悉，知道如何给爱人最大的满足，所以他口上手上动作不停，原本托着曹鹤阳后脑的手则来到他身前，握紧他的性器轻轻撸动。  
三点齐动，曹鹤阳的呼吸骤然急促了起来。  
然而如同烧饼熟悉曹鹤阳一样，曹鹤阳也熟悉烧饼，他伸手抓住了烧饼原本握着着自己性器的那只手，然后引导着他握上他自己的。随后他用双手包住握着自己性器的烧饼的手，一边引导着他取悦他自己，一边说：“我知道的，你第一次就是我教给你的，所以你其实最喜欢这样是不是？”  
烧饼能感觉自己的血液一下都涌到了身下。曹鹤阳确实太了解他了，正如他说的那样，他的第一次，是在大兴的院子里，他的床上，被曹鹤阳包裹着自己的手学会了如何正确地取悦自己。那段回忆曾经陪伴他度过了无数个日夜。甚至他有时候想，也许是因为那一次的回忆太过深刻，才会导致他刚开始真正和曹鹤阳在一起的时候，觉得不够刺激。  
被曹鹤阳说中心事，烧饼觉得自己一下兴奋了起来，曹鹤阳又拉下了他在自己胸前的那只手，让他用两手把两人的性器拢在一起，彼此摩擦着。  
“阿四……阿四……”烧饼身子难耐地动了动，但曹鹤阳坐在他身上，他又没办法大幅度地动。  
“乖！我知道的。”曹鹤阳说完，吻了烧饼一下，放开了握着他的手，开始缓缓抚摸烧饼的脖子。  
脖子是人身体最脆弱的部分，当曹鹤阳的手抚过自己后颈的时候，烧饼感觉到一阵愉悦的颤栗。  
“阿四！”烧饼有些等不及了。  
曹鹤阳的手慢慢向下，手上的温度透过绕在脖子上的领带传了过来，带来一阵奇异的快感。  
“我要开始了，大饼。”曹鹤阳说完，感受到身前烧饼的手顿了顿，然后加快了速度。  
曹鹤阳把绕在烧饼脖子上的领带取下来，略整理了一下。他吻了一下烧饼的喉结，又伸出舌头舔了舔，随后把领带围到烧饼脖子上，在后颈交叉握在手上。贴着烧饼的耳朵，曹鹤阳轻轻地说：“记着，觉得不舒服了就拍我一下。”说完，他就加大了手上的力道。  
烧饼一直觉得很难形容这种感受，呼吸困难是必然的，但是心里却无比踏实，一点都不觉得害怕，固然是因为他知道曹鹤阳不会伤害自己，更是因为他知道哪怕是死在曹鹤阳手上，都不要紧。  
曹鹤阳的目光一瞬不瞬地看着烧饼。其实最开始的时候，他是不怎么愿意玩这个的，因为他很担心自己会伤害到烧饼。然而当第一次他从头到尾盯着烧饼的时候，他突然就知道了，自己不会伤到烧饼，因为就是在那一刻他发现自己居然真的能够读懂烧饼的所有表情，哪怕是最细微的动动眉毛，都知道他在想什么。对于这种感觉他很着迷，不是因为掌控对方，而是因为心意相通带来的难以言喻地满足。  
他知道按照科学的说法是这种行为让身体以为自己快死了，从而促使大脑分泌更多的多巴胺。他不是理科生，不知道这种说法有多少道理。如果让他说的话，他只能说，在那一刻他能轻易地感受到他们两个人的灵魂是融在一起的。  
曹鹤阳手上的劲道又加了几分，烧饼的眉头又皱紧了几分，呼吸也急了起来，手上的动作加快，两人的性器在他手中越来越热越来越烫，终于先后涌出了白浊。  
曹鹤阳松开领带，整个人软在烧饼身上，烧饼喘着气，有一瞬间不知道自己到底身在何处，但还是本能地紧紧搂住身上的曹鹤阳。  
不知道过了多久，当两个人的呼吸都慢慢平复下来，烧饼伸手扯掉领带，托着曹鹤阳肥嘟嘟的屁股，一使劲站了起来。  
“又闹什么？你不累是不是？”曹鹤阳嘴上骂骂咧咧的，双腿还是夹紧了烧饼的腰，乖乖趴在他肩头一动不动。  
烧饼把曹鹤阳抱回房，说：“四爷，马上你就知道我累不累了。”


End file.
